Devilishly Delicious Despair Academy
by Mikiche
Summary: Where hope surpasses anything, and everything. Instead of drowning in absolute despair, they find themselves trapped in the tendrils of deliciously addictive hope. How far would you go to get the very thing you desire? Are you filled with enough hope to take up the challenge? Because at Zetsubousei Academy, you get a choice. SYOC -closed- PLEASE CHECK NAMELIST IN CHAPTER 4.
1. Prolouge I

_**Welcome to the most despair-filled school you could have ever come across.**_

* * *

There were two people sitting across each other. One, a man. The other, a woman.

The woman grinned. "So, shall we launch our project? The HOPE project?" She leaned forward to pick up her cup of tea. The man across nodded his head, silent eyes watching her every move.

"Oh, how wonderful! I'll get started immediately. After the most **despair filled** incident, Project HOPE is bound to capture the hearts of many! That is, if they are gullible enough to come here..." Her grin intensified, stretching across her face, making her look somewhat insane.

"If that boy was here... What was his name again? Nagisa? Nougat?" The man seemed to be attempting to correct her, but she slapped a hand to her forehead and dramatically said, "Oh right! Of course! _Nagito_!" The man grumbled.

She stood up from her chair and brushed away the strands of hair that were in the way of her bright, red eyes. Looking at a huge screen that was composed of other smaller screens, she turned back to smile at the man, the light illuminating her body.

"_Begin Project HOPE."_

* * *

**Hello! It's an SYOC, but it's a PM form. Okay, this concept is a little different from the rest of the Dangan Ronpa SYOCs, and I haven't planned anything out at all. This is just some idea of mine, so I decided to write it out and get some feedback.**

**So, the main point is : **_**This school is for the most despaired filled students to gain hope in the most twisted of ways**_**. **

**It's no longer Kibougamine High, where you kill each other to get **_**despair**_**.**

**This is Zetsubousei High, where you, oh, do things, to get **_**hope**_**. **

**Here's the OC form, but beware! There must be some qualities in your OC I'm looking for to fit this story, this AU. **

**1) Your OC's SHSL has to be a despair connected SHSL, or a talent where despair is often seen or heard. (i.e. SHSL Murderer, SHSL Detective, SHSL Philosopher.)**

**2) Prior to the first rule, if you cannot think of a despair-filled SHSL, then your character must have had a traumatic experience/despair filled experience that can be connected to your SHSL. For example, a SHSL Memoriser, who, due to his/her abilities, cannot forget about the most despair filled incidents s/he experienced.**

**3) That being said, no Mary-Sues. Don't be too vague. Don't be too detailed either. I'll look through it, and help you if necessary.**

* * *

**OC FORM! : **

**Name : **

**Age : **

**SHSL :**

**Appearance : (you can put a picture link in here, but remember to space it because fanfiction PMs don't allow links.)**

**Personality : **

**Past story :**

**What's the most hopeful thing s/he wants :**

**Other things to add? : **

* * *

**I repeat, I DID NOT PLAN OUT ANYTHING FOR THIS STORY. So the plot would not flow properly, or some parts of the story may seem off. Updates are really slow, so have fun. I look forward to working with your OCs!**

**EDIT : Thank you to anon HopeorDespair for pointing this out. Also, please get yourself an account or log in asap. Thank you very much.**


	2. Prolouge II

**Yes, this is a Prolouge.**

**No, not all of the OCs submitted are inside. This is just part one of the prolouge. I need more characters, males or females. Hurl them at me.**

* * *

With trembling hands, Kiyoko opened the letter, admiring the smooth paper quality as well as the cursive font. This was the craziest thing. This was a _mystery_.

_"Dearest Ashikaga, we are honoured to announce that you have been accepted as a candidate into Zetsubousei High. You were picked for your talent - being able to weave such intricate, fast-paced and rich storylines for your stories are simply impeccable and far surpasses all the others in this category."_

* * *

_"And of course, we've done research and have taken the time to personalize your rooms, as well as build up the facilities that best developes your talent. As a kind and loving staff, we know of how much despair you feel, and that's why, here, at Zetsubousei High, we wish to cultivate the seed of hope from your talent and grow it into a unique tree, however hard it may be."_

Hirokazu stared at the letter, his purple eyes showing slight discomfort as well as amusement. On his desk was, besides all those case files, a fancy, yellow envelope with a red wax seal. Classic.

Know of how much despair he felt, though? That's a real laugh. But still, this _is_ interesting, and it _is_ a renowned school that have dispatched many talented and hope-filled students, from what he could see from the newspapers and television shows.

Well...

He grumbled and pushed himself off the velvet cushion chair he was sitting on, grabbed the letter and decided to tell his family members about it. Those court cases could wait later.

* * *

_"The location of Zetsubousei High is in the middle of Tokyo. You will notice a towering, pale blue building with the words plastered all over it. Here we make sure every detail is noticed! _

_"Speaking of which, the staff members know of how students in Hope's Peak got the same few letters with similar content, but we assure you we do not wish to fool around as they did. We are not insane, psycopathic, cold blooded murderers. They cultivate despair, while we grow hope. We are two different things. If, by chance, we hear that you taint our name, you will be kicked out immediately."_

"Geeee, this looks pretty cool. Plus, the staff's got a good sense of humor, you know?" A young blonde boy chirped to the lady at the reception counter of his workplace.

"Oh, I'm sure they do." She rolled her eyes. "But," her expression softened, "I'm sure they will love to have you join them. I mean, all of those crime cases you solved... The way you investigate... They are bound to get heard of, and here you are now, Tsukasa."

"Why, thank you!" Tsukasa winked and his grip on the letter was a little harder.

"Off you go, now, and tell the other people about it. Good luck. Don't slack." The lady said, smiling, as Tsukasa ran off gleefully, not unlike a young child.

* * *

_"So, what are you waiting for? We have wonderful facilities, amazing staff, good eye for talent, wonderful beds, and world class food. Come on. I'm sure you're eager to join us, right? So pack your bags, you're going to be in one hell of a ride! If you wish, please send us a message for us to get a limo parked outside your house to fetch you. The number is provided below. We wish you a happy school season!"_

Kamiko snorted. Yeaaaaah right. What fun. School. Yay. And just what is with how that sentence was phrased? Using the pronoun 'I' besides the supposed 'we' in the fourth sentence. How strange... But still.

She would have rejected this if not for the limo. And maybe the food. Hmm.

In any case, this seems to be interesting. _That is, if the others aren't attention-driven, noisy, annoying faggots. _She looked over her shoulder to see her brown leather bag filled with art supplies, made a shrugging motion and pulled out her empty luggage.

* * *

**Yeeha. I hope this works well so far. I know, it sounds like Hope's Peak. But it won't be. (I hope. Because I didn't plan anything. What should they do to gain hope, hmm? Hehe.)**


	3. Prolouge III

** This is everyone, I think... Even if it isn't, the next chapter should have everyone. I have bad memory and I did all this on my phone, which is why the cast may be missed out. Just pretend that everyone is there, sorry. **

**Also, slight spoilers for Dangan Ronpa if you squint. If you've never been spoiled, the spoilers written shouldn't be too obvious, I hope...**

* * *

A brunette stepped out of a sleek black limo, and looked up at the school building.

It wasn't very tall; most of the buildings surrounding it were way taller by several dozens of levels. However, it did look somewhat like a mansion, what with it's elegant setting - flowers and bushes graced the entrance where there were marble steps to a large wooden door. Mirror-like pillars erupted from the ground holding the entire pale red building up. On the black gate was a sign, where 'Zetsubousei Academy' was written in silver against the golden plating.

She took a deep breath and walked in, her ballet shoes tapping against the ground.

* * *

It was different from what he'd expected.

When he walked in, he'd thought there would be a dizzy, sick feeling of being knocked out. Or worse still, _having your memories taken away from you_. He closed the door behind and took in the surroundings.

The first floor was in fact, very clean and well designed. There marble tiled floors, leather sofas and coffee tables littering the place.

_This should be the lobby, I think..._ The lanky boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper.

_'Please gather at the hall 8AM sharp for attendance. It is highly suggested to come at least 30 minutes earlier to get to know some of your classmates. Directions to the hall will be specified when you enter the school.' _

They certainly did make it a point, he noticed. There were arrow signs painted in neon pink pointing towards a staircase. He pulled his hand back his mohawk and walked up the staircase.

* * *

She entered the brightly lit room and saw many other students chattering excitedly.

'I didn't feel some sort of black out when I entered... Maybe this is for real!"

"In that case, I'm well prepared, you know. I brought all of my things here, heh."

"Did anyone check the classrooms for bolted in windows and soundproof steel plates?"

She tapped the shoulder of the closest person to her, who had piercing reddish-violet eyes.

"What is it, brat?" She spun around and spat, irritated and annoyed. She was holding a sketchbook and seemed to be sketching something...

"Um, I'm sorry! I'm Aki, you know. You shouldn't be so rude to little children~" Aki giggled, earning an incredulous look from Kamiko. The taller girl hmph'ed and got back to drawing, completely ignoring her.

...Well, maybe that tall guy over there would be friendlier...

* * *

But he was already occupied with someone else.

"My name's Tsukasa! I'm an SHSL Criminologist, what about you?"

"I'm a Psychologist. Looks like we're on pretty similar career paths. I'm Kurea, by the way..." The lady said calmly, patting her skirt as though it had dirt on it.

"You need to really check that skirt out, that's _really_ last season. Anyway, my name's Alexis." The brunette shot out her hand to let the other shake it.

"Well, I don't really care for the fashion advice but I'm glad to see someone's concerned over it." Kurea smiled, tapping her pencil to her forehead. Alexis returned the smile with a cheeky grin and nodded in assent.

"Oh, god. I'm hungry, and the kitchen is off limits. What the heck?" A blonde boy sporting a blue jacket exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air as if it was the end of the world.

"Relax, I'm sure after the orientation they'll let you access it, Shohi... After all, it's not as if they'll let you starve to death, right..? I mean, this isn't Kibougamine..." A short haired girl said, her green eyes hazy.

"Meh. Maybe. But I wouldn't count on it, Hayate." Shohi shrugged, walking off.

SCREEEEEEE.

"Umm, ewerywone, pwease gather!" A cutesy voice boomed out of the speakers.

But where...

"Who-"

"This _is_ the Kibougamine incident again, isn't it!"

"Tch, we've been had!"

"Guys! Pwease wisten... This is no joke!" A pink bunny appeared from the podium. Well, it wasn't completely pink, for one thing. It was half white, and half pink. On one side was a ribbon, on the other, a flower.

"Who'd believe you?! You're a speaking, mind controlled toy!" Alexis hissed, hair standing on ends.

The bunny looked depressed with tears sparkling in her beady eyes. "Weally, weally, pwease wisten to me!"

Amidst the confusion Hayate was the only one who spoke. "Guys, I think we should really listen to what she... or it, has to say."

"Thank you! Umm, so... All of you have successfully enwolled into Despair's Pit Academy! I know the name sounds howwible, but this was all bwother Monobwear's idea..." Her ears drooped at this point, and at the mention of "Monobear", there was grumbling, complaints and shouts thrown all over the place.

A high pitched squeak from the microphone, by the stroke of luck, managed to quieten them down.

"Weally, bwother has nothing to do with this! Wisten to me! This school is the first school to help students who are in despair to be pulled out into hope! Weally, I swear! If anyone noticed, all of your talents should have had a tie-in with Despair..."

There was slight murmuring and discomfort shifting from the nervous crowd.

The bunny continued, "We are here to help you all... And there's an entire school scheme pwanned out for this, and I'll explain all of it to you!"

"Wait. But first, we need to know something." A voice rose from the confusion, showing a spiky haired boy adjusting his tie.

"Yes, Hirokazu? Pwease feel fwee to speak!"

"Who are you?" He asked simply, violet eyes piercing into the bunny, making her - or it, - shiver in fright.

"Waaah! I'm Monomi, your pwinciple! And pwease don't stare at me like that, it's scaaryyy!" She cowered behind the stand, shaking.

The boy shrugged and said, "Thank you. Continue your story, then."

"Wight! S-so, as I was saying... In this school, hidden, are 15 bottles. In these bottles you will find hope. As you grow and cutlwate your tawents in the school, you'll come across these bottles... And with it, you can fufil your dreams and desires!"

...

"How far-fetched is that? You expect us to believe you?" Kamiko snarled, scaring the living lights of Monomi.

"N-no, but I have pwoof! Here!" She waved a pink stick, which conjured out a glass bottle with a cork screwed tight into it.

"Watch! I wish I had tons and tons of myselves in this hall!"

A bright light enveloped the bunny and everyone was forced to shut their eyes.

When vision flooded back, it was unbelievable.

There were Monomi copies, everywhere...

"S-see! Do you, beweive me now..?" Monomi asked, paws on her cheeks, nervous.

There was an obvious hesitation, but most of the students nodded. Never before has this happened...

"For a clearer expwanation, pwease check the ElectroIDs tucked into your pockets! It should be inside, the envelope made sure of that!" Monomi said, a little less scared.

The envelope made sure of _what_, no one knew, but true to her words were an ElectroID - it was smartphone sized, black and sleek. When turned on, the screen displayed a couple of files in the main menu. There was one labled 'Purpose', and it went on as followed.

* * *

_1) The main point of this school is to pull despair-related talents to make use of them for hopeful ideals._

_2) Upon completing assignments given accordingly to each student, they will receive a notice in due time whereby they can retreive a 'Wish Bottle'. The Wish Bottle contains a wish that can be fufilled no matter what - besides reviving any object or person that ceased to exist for a decade or so. _

_3) Wish Bottles are just normal glass bottles which are tightly screwed on the top with a cork. Inside should contain a white sparkling substance. When you've found the correct ideals and hope, the substance should correspond to user's suited colour._

_4) Wish Bottles are hidden in every corner of the school, and there is a bottle for each stu-_

SCREEEEEEEEK.

"Hello bastards, I'm a little late, but I have to bring in some changes for the rules! Upupupu, it looks as though this year will be a little fun, doesn't it?"

* * *

**.end**


	4. CHAPTER 1 : (Extra)Ordinary Days I

**Using a random name generator, I picked out Hayate as the female protaganist, and Shohi as the male protaganist. However, just because they are protags does not mean they will make it out alive...**

* * *

_**Upupupu... Hello bastards! And welcome back! I know you're pretty excited and geared up, but if you really wanna know who's made it in, go scroll down to the section on the ElectroID, it'll give ya all the information you want, yo! **_

_**Except, of course, who exactly is killed... Upupupu...**_

* * *

...

What's... Who...

"Ehh? Why isn't anyone responding, hmm? Am I so dashingly handsome none of you could bear it? Upupu!"

"Bwother! Pwease, weave alweady!" Monomi cried, attempting to punch him. Monobear swiftly dodged the punch and clawed her face off, rendering one Monomi puppet useless. The other Monomi copies quickly scattered, terrified of Monobear and his sudden appearance. The maimed puppet of Monomi lay on his feet, crackling with electricity.

The students were silent - this was too much to take in. First, they go in to a prestigious school. Then, they get tricked - No, firstly, _they already knew the risks they had to take._ But they still took it?

"Foolish... I never... expected myself to fall into this trap..." Shohi mumbled, taking steps back. He bumped into Hayate, who let out a weak whimper and fell to the floor.

Alexis gripped her fists tightly - she wanted to smash the bear, rip it's throat out and possibly wring his body for good measure - but for once, her anger had to be contained because it was shown on the news _what this bear could do_. She couldn't just go and whack that stupid puppet without blowing herself up skyhigh. The fact that she couldn't even do that made her even more angry.

"T-this can't be happening! This isn't allowed!" The boy with indigo hair yelled, making angry gestures with his hands. Beside him, Tsukasa was shaking, refusing to believe what was happening. The usually cheerful criminologist was crumbling down, and even Kurea couldn't do a thing about it - not even with her expert psychology skills - she didn't even know what she _herself_ was feeling.

"Hmm? This can't be happening? This isn't allowed? Upupupu...! Of course it is! It's happening right in your eyes~" Monobear laughed, kicking the robot rabbit in front of him.

"So... We have to kill somebody, don't we?" Aki said, calmly. Kamiko eyed her suspisciously. She was a young girl; she was _too_ calm for this. But Kamiko had to ignore her to listen to what that ridiculous twofaced prick was saying.

"Of course! The rules never change!" Monobear cackled, waving his paws around. Really, he was so animated, people wouldn't have known he'd be the kind to go to some school and ask the students to kill each other. And yet, he was.

"Hmph... We won't take a part in this game of yours... I swear upon my name as Kuroi Soeki..!" Kuroi spat, his fingers pointing accusingly at Monobear.

Monobear doubled up and rolled around the floor, laughing even harder. The laugh was icy cold, and horrifyingly scathing. It burnt you inside out, and you just _knew_ you'd have nightmares with the laugh in it. It made a platinum blonde hair girl black out - only nearly.

"_That's _what they all said - now look at where they all are, now! Upupupu! You'll be surprised at the fighting spirit you youngsters have..." Monobear cackled darkly, flashing out his claws.

"Anyway! I'm here to change the rules, and man, all this tension stopped me from saying anything! But since I'm really lazy, I'm just gonna chuck this edit into your ElectroID, so I can give you bastards a motive," Monobear continued, twirling around and seemingly enjoying all the sick, disgusted stares the others were directing at him. He coughed and stopped dancing. "The motive this time, is that if you commit a murder, I'll grant you a wish with that damn bottle of yours, and you can get hella out of this school! How does that sound? I'm sparing you bastards all the time you need to actually find this thing!"

"Meikyou will not give in... Not to the likes of you!" The black haired yelled, back straight and voice loud. It nearly shocked Monobear - how upbeat she was...

"Upupupu... All right, then. Whatever. I'm done here, so just go check your IDs, and remember to get some rest before we go down to some awesome killing!" The bear rolled up into a ball and crashed into the stand on stage, disappearing immediately.

This was it.

This was the Hope's Peak incident all. Over. Again.

* * *

**-AFTERNOON-**

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the cafeteria which was unlocked, and many were either laying heads on tables, quietly staring into space, or just not knowing what to do. Hayate headed towards the table where Shohi, a blondie with his fringe clipped back, was sitting. She noticed he was just reading some detective book and uttered a few words out.

"How are we going to leave..?

"I dunno."

... Obviously, hanging around this uptight boy wasn't going to get her any leads, so she decided to walk off to meet the other people. She was met by a brunette who was drinking some coffee, and decided to approach her instead.

"Hey... I'm Hayate." Hayate extended her hand to shake the others'.

"I'm... Alexis." She said, slightly surprised as she shook the given hand.

"So... I've been wondering..." Hayate said slowly, seeing if the other was paying any attention, "When I came here, we didn't get dizzy or anything, so that means this is in present time, right?"

Alexis took another sip of her coffee, pondering, before replying, "Yeah... That's true. If they locked us up, somebody would have known, authorities and things. But if I'm not wrong, it just crossed my mind that this was a boarding school. It isn't uncommon for students to stay."

Hayate sighed and frowned. "I really hope none of us kills each other..."

"_Hope_." Alexis reminded her.

Hayate gave a slight nod and took her leave, looking for another person to talk to. She found a jittery, green haired boy who had a clover hanging on his head, and decided to talk to him.

"Hello, I'm Hayate. Mind if I sit here?" She asked gently.

"N-not at all..." The boy smiled, though still shivering. "I'm Midori Clover, and I'm a Super High School Level Bad Luck..." He sniffed and poked at the flower hovering above him.

Hayate gave the boy a once-over and looked at him, confused. "But your name means 'Green clover", doesn't it? And you're wearing a green shirt and everything! You even have... that... clover on your head! How are you..."

"Well, that's another bad piece of luck, I guess..." He sniffed somemore, before sobbing.

"A-ah, don't cry! I'm sorry." Hayate patted his back.

"I-It's alright... Thank you!" Clover gave her a nervous smile. "I'm abit of a crybaby..."

Hayate shook her head and smiled at him. "I'm sure you have lots of courage inside you! I'm going to go off, okay?"

Clover nodded and she walked off, and saw a girl with long, platinum blonde hair. She decided to talk to her.

"Hello. Hayate here. And you are..?"

"I'm Sayuri..." The girl mumbled, a little surprised at the sudden social interaction, but she didn't reject it. Hayate was about to ask her for an opinion but the girl cut her off.

"This school isn't right at all, so many things are out of place, I can only hope no one offs the other," she said really fast, making Hayate having to think over what she said for a moment, before curiously asking.

"Why? What's so unusual?"

"I snuck to class when I arrived. The classrooms were not bolted in at all. In fact, they were real and you could see what was outside." Sayuri explained. "Further more, I just went to check and this time, what was outside was only darkness. No steel plates. And I checked the ElectroID - it's only 3PM now."

Hayate was awestruck by the sudden flow of information and exclaimed, "Sayuri! You're really observant!"

"It's nothing, really... Especially if you're doing what I do. Sorry, but I'll go to my room now, and take a nap..." Sayuri gave her a shy smile before walking off to the big plastic doors of the cafeteria.

Hayate watched her frame grow smaller and smaller, behind the doors with see through windows, before deciding that she was somewhat tired and headed to the rooms, as well. Maybe a nap will calm down her own feelings.

* * *

**- EVENING -**

Shohi snapped the book he was reading shut and looked at his surroundings to find a girl sitting beside him. "How long have you been there?" He stared at her, annoyed.

"I've been here just five minutes ago. Your book. It's quite interesting." The girl had braided black hair and somewhat emotionless blue eyes. "Oh, and I'm Saiko, by the way~ SHSL Personality at your service!" She grinned and did a peace sign.

Shohi gave her an irritated look and many things were racing through his mind - one of them being that this place had enough freaks for a circus show. "What do you want." He snarled, gripping onto his book more tightly.

"Oh... I just... had some discoveries I wanted to tell you..." She said, frowning and looking away. Her personality was changing way too fast for Shohi to even comprehend anything.

"So! If you want to know, you gotta apologise to me, you got it?!" She pointed a finger in Shohi's direction, hissing like a cat.

"Okay, okay, I'm _sorry_. What is it?" Shohi asked.

"Well, it's nice to see someone taking me seriously!" Saiko smiled, her personality changing into a more... social one. "Anyway, I've discovered something!"

Shohi rolled his eyes. "You don't say."

"You know... The school has some very interesting features... I found this coin on the floor..." Saiko said, handing Shohi a bright gold coin, no bigger than a penny, with Monobear's face printed on it.

Interesting...

"Anyway, that's all. I've gotta go!" Saiko smiled again and shot off, away from the cafeteria. Interesting. A Monocoin on the floor? Hmm.

He flipped the coin several times in the air, before shoving it into his pocket. Maybe he should gather somemore information about this school... He stood up and walked towards the nearest circular table where a black haired boy was sitting. He was... Kuroi, he believed.

"Hey. Discovered anything about the school lately?" Shohi asked, sliding into a chair beside him. Sure, he was pretty straightforward and this dude was wearing his hair in a mohawk, but he didn't seemed to be the kind who beats up people, so being blunt should be... okay.

The man grunted and shook his head. Ooookay. Shohi nodded in response to seem polite before meeting the others.

He approached a tall man named Tsukasa, who was drinking chocolate milk and laughing, along with a girl who seemed as if she cannot put up with any more of his 'bullshit'.

"Discovered anything about the school?" Shohi asked.

The girl - Kamiko - groaned and seethed, "Not this shit again," and ducked under the table with a black covered book, while the boy, Tsukasa, leapt forward and said, "Yes! Yes! Definitely yes!"

"There's a TON of chocolate milk in the fridge, _would you believe it_, all nice and neat and tidied up along with other flavours! And they're all fresh! And there's lots of food, too!" Tsukasa cried, reveling in his glory of chocolate milk while Shohi had to back away due to all the hand movements this guy was making. He decided that Tsukasa was an idiot, and joined the red-eyed girl under the table who was about to break her pencil in half.

"Ugh, everyone is such a _fucking_ idiot." She hissed, snapping the wooden pencil in half and attempting to throw it at Tsukasa.

Shohi nodded, "It's like a circus in here - way too many freaks for my taste." Kamiko raised an eyebrow; this guy seemed to have a sliver of common sense in him.

"Well. Good job. You're probably one of the more sane people." Kamiko said skeptically, as if it was an honour to have common sense. Which was not common. At all. "And also, no. There isn't much about this school I've discovered. Though - his blood would probably look pretty on my drawings." She said in an eerily angry tone, slightly scaring Shohi.

"Try not to let it get to your head. Uh, I'm going to go. Bye." Shohi crawled out from under the table and walked off.

As he opened the door to his room, he didn't care for anything else but the nice, fluffy and warm feeling his bed was giving him. Maybe a nap would be nice - the rest, he could figure out later.

* * *

"It's 10PM and night time! Please head to your rooms or you'll be locked out, upupupu!" Static crackled as this was telecasted to every screen, the scratchy voice of Monobear echoing everywhere in the school.

Everywhere...

Even in the office. Oh, yes... Monobear spun around from his chair and noticed a moving figure one of the many screens in front of him.

Monobear giggled. "Upupu... Someone is on the move~ So much for not wanting to tear each other's throat out..."

* * *

**ElectroID - Main Menu - Student Roster : 15 SURVIVORS**

SHSL LAWYER - Hirokazu 'Kazu' Shipota

SHSL CODEBREAKER - Shohi Hibiki

SHSL PERSONALITY - Saiko Sventh

SHSL LIAR - Aki Shiraishi

SHSL OFF BROADWAY ACTRESS - Alexis Beaumonte

SHSL VIROLOGIST - Kuroi Soeki

SHSL MYSTERY WRITER - Kiyoko Ashikaga

SHSL ART PRODIGY - Kamiko Kitae

SHSL CRIMINOLOGIST - Tsukasa Inubashiri

SHSL COMPUTER FORENSIC SCIENTIST - Hayate Koyanagi

SHL PSYCHOLOGIST - Kurea Sakuraba

SHSL THIEF - Sayuri Nakano

SHSL BAD LUCK - Midori Clover

SHSL ENFORCER - Shirakura Yoshiro

SHSL ESCAPE ARTIST - Shouyou Meikyo

**ElectroID - Main Menu - Purpose and Rules**

Purpose : The main point of this school is to pull despair-related talents to make use of them for hopeful ideals.

- When you have successfully achieved the ideals, or your hope level is beyond normal, you will recieve a hint as to where your Wish Bottle may be... You are free to find it, but please follow the rules stated in the 'Rules' section.

- Wish Bottles are glass bottles corked tightly with a white substance inside. Upon possessing the bottle, it will correspond to the user's colour - which will be stated in their personal ElectroID.

- There are only 7 of such bottles. Have fun, you bastards!

Rules :

1) You have to kill someone without being known as the culprit. However, this time there's a spin - upon killing the targeted person, you will have immediate access to the entirety of the school unlocked for only fifteen minutes. You will also receive a hint via ElectroID on which floor your Wish bottle may be located. This is not mandatory, however. You may return to your room immediately after the murder is done.

1b) If the murder occurs during the morning or afternoon where people are bound to be around, you may swipe your ID in your room for a secret passage to wherever you are headed for.

1c) The murder can be carried out in any way you please.

WARNING : IF YOU DID NOT COMMIT MURDER, YOU CANNOT ACCESS THIS PASSAGE.

2) If you receive a wish bottle, you may use it immediately and your wish will come true. HOWEVER, IF YOU WISH TO LEAVE THE SCHOOL, YOU WILL BE SNUFFED OUT IMMEDIATELY.

3) Official morning time is 8AM, and official night time is 10PM.

4) Violence against the headmaster is prohibited.

5) If you are found helping out a pathetic pink-white bunny, you will be severely punished.

6) Nothing R-rated is to happen in the school - it _is _still a school environment, y'know.

* * *

** Please understand that it is not a personal attack to you if your characters were not accepted. I had to pick out the better ones, and ones that could contribute to plot point. **

**Thank you, and until next despair...**


	5. CHAPTER 1 : (Extra)Ordinary Days II

**Hey! I-it's the first murder already?! Yup! Things were moving a little slow, so I arranged for a murder on the second day! Wowza. The female and male protaganists have different abilities... You might want to look out for that.**

* * *

Hayate rubbed her eyes. Uuu, she said she wanted to take a nap, but it looks like she overslept... She checked the time with the clock on the wall. It's only seven in the morning... Hayate flopped back onto her bed, but as she tossed and turned, she couldn't fall asleep again. Oh, well, she thought. _Might as well have an early breakfast..._

As she trudged forward to open the cafeteria doors, two people were already present. One, Tsukasa. The other, Shirakura.

"Oh, good morning..." Hayate yawned and slid into a plastic chair beside Tsukasa.

"Goooood morning!" He chirped, waving at her.

"You sound particularly happy today, Tsukasa. What's happened?" Hayate asked, trying hard not to question the dozens of milk bottles that were lying all over the table and floor.

Tsukasa's eyes lit up as he said, "Today when I went into the cafeteria to get some milk, **there were two fridges instead of one**! Everything was **a little messed up** but oh well. Want some?" He pushed a bottle of milk towards her.

She took the bottle and gulped it down. "Ah, thank you." _Hmm, two fridges? I wonder why._ She put down the empty bottle and walked towards Shirakura. "Hello there! Why are you up so early?"

Shirakura eyed her and said nothing but, "What? Do you have a problem with my liking of being up early?" Hayate gulped - _this dude is scary_ - and apologised, saying, "No, of course not! You go and enjoy being... early..."

As she walked into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich, she heard the high pitched crackling of Monobear. "It's eight in the morning, ya bastards! Wake up!" At that very moment, students were flooding into the cafeteria, one by one. She joined the table where Shohi was sitting with Saiko, and Sayuri.

"Good morning!" She smiled and greeted them. The rest gave a few nods and returned replies, before leaving to take their breakfast. Alexis strolled in and joined them later on, along with Kiyoko, Kamiko, and Hirokazu.

Shohi closed his book and said, "I believe some people are missing from this place?"

Sayuri nodded, chewing on her toast, saying, "Yes... I believe the girl named Meikyou is missing. However, I just saw her last night in her room, she's probably just overslept..."

Kamiko shrugged and muttered, "Or maybe - she's dead."

Alexis rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm going to go get myself some coffee, anyone else wants one?" Shohi, Kamiko and Hirokazu raised their hands - Kazu saying that he should help her take the cups. Alexis nodded as thanks and they headed to the kitchen.

"Ah, the beds were really nice~ This school _is_ a pretty good one," She mumbled, then added darkly, "If you don't count the mutual killing part..." The rest nodded, and Saiko was just about to say something as the sound of glass shattering and the screaming from Alexis cut them off.

"Ding ding ding ding! A body has been discovered, looks like this game is rollin'! Better than the last batch, eh? Upupupu..!" Monobear's voice sounded over the infocom, making everyone freeze and stay in shock.

_Someone is... dead..._

Shohi left the table and walked towards the kitchen, and with Hayate, they found the mangled body of Shouyou Meikyou, Super High School Level Escape Artist, in the fridge - staring with souless lilac eyes...

* * *

**INVESTIGATION TIME, START**

* * *

Hayate suppressed her scream by grabbing onto someone - Tsukasa who was nearby her, she thought - tightly, but Shohi remained a cool composure as he examined the place. Students were gathering around him, and Tsukasa gritted his teeth to help him.

Shohi lifted the pale hand of Meikyou's. It was dabbed in blood, icy cold and slightly frozen. Her grey cardigan was spotted with **red and brown**, and **smelt weird**. "It looks like she was dead for over 3 hours."

Tsukasa nodded, and added, "It looks like her skull was bashed in with a blunt object. See all this blood on her head? ...**That must have been a pretty heavy hit.** "

Hayate stepped forward and gasped, "Her legs! **They're all tied up!**" Tsukasa nodded, and motioned for Shohi to check the fridge. Sayuri, however, noticed something else.

"Look at the fridge... **It's dripping from below...**" She pointed at the puddle of water directly under the fridge. The water source seemed to be coming from inside the fridge, though. Tsukasa lifted Meikyou's arms and found a **bottle of chocolate milk** behind her, broken and soaked in by her sweater.

Saiko checked her ElectroID, and exclaimed, "The details are all written down in this thing! Take a look!"

Alexis fumbled for her ID and read aloud, "The victim is Shouyou Meikyou. She seems to have **died between 12AM to 5AM.** The cause of death was a blunt object to her head **with one hit**."

Shirakura backed into a wall and seethed, "T-this is illegal! Blasphemy!" Sayuri shook her head. "No, it isn't. It's happening before your very eyes..." Just then, Shirakura slipped and fell, causing attention. Hayate whipped her head back and noticed a few splatters of water spots against the rough blue kitchen floor.

"Hey, look at that... It's leading to somewhere!" Hayate cried, pointing at the spots. Shohi picked out Kurea and said, "Go and check out where it leads to with her." Kurea nodded and left the scene with Hayate.

As they walked, Hayate's legs were shaking badly and she constantly had to grip on Kurea. "I can't believe it... Someone has really died..!" Kurea gave no response but a squeeze on her shoulder to indicate something.

"The spots stop here." She looked up. "It's the Storeroom... Let's check it out." Hayate nodded and swiped her ID card before hearing a 'beep' sound, letting them in. The storeroom was filled with many items, from brooms to cloths, tables to pin up boards. And then Kurea spotted something.

"Hey, take a look. **There's a vacant space here**." Kurea said, hands on her chin. Hayate looked around and noticed something else, too. "Hey, look! **One of the ropes are missing**!" True enough, it was. There were ten hooks on the wall, all with ropes, but there was one hook empty. Kurea noted it down, and gave the room a final once over. "Is there anything else we missed?"

Hayate shook her head and checked under the cabinets. "No, I don't think so... We should go back."

When they arrived, Shohi seemed to be waiting for them along with the others. "Found anything?" He asked simply, and Kurea nodded. "A missing rope and a vacant space big enough for a fridge was there."

He grabbed the pencil from behind his ear and asked for everyone to sit around the circular table. "Okay, so while you were gone, Sayuri and Clover went off to investigate her room. And Alexis found a few interesting things along with Kazu, as well. Let's lay out all the facts, shall we?"

Fourteen nervous faces nodded in unison.

"So, firstly. Meikyou was dead from **between 12AM to 5AM.** Tsukasa said he came at around **6:30AM, but nobody was around.** Shirakura only appeared **at around 6:45am. **He also noticed **an extra fridge placed beside the original one**, and just so happened to reach for some chocolate milk. He noticed that **they were messily placed** and he just realized that **there was one space missing for a bottle**. Got it so far?"

Not even waiting for a response, Shohi chewed on his pencil and said, "We poked around somemore, and found out **the interior walls of the fridge were wet, suggesting that it may be open for awhile**. However, Tsukasa said that when he was there, the doors for both fridges were shut. **So, that leaves a timeframe of 6AM to 7AM.** However, Meikyou was dead for about **3 hours, because her body was slightly frozen.** This means the murder occured between **3AM to 5AM."**

**"**Wait wait wait. I'm confused. So, are you saying that the murder was between three to five, but the fridge was left open from six to seven?" Hayate asked.

"I'm not going to even dignify that stupid question of yours with an answer... But, yes." Shohi rolled his eyes.

"**Her head was bashed in once by a heavy object**, and we deduced that the object would have been **the bottle of milk hidden behind her body. **We also found some rope that **was tied around her legs**, and they had a faint smudge of blood. However, her legs didn't have any injuries at all. Some of **the bottles in the other fridge, though, had some blood **at the rim..."

Sayuri came forward and said, "I will pick this up from here... When we went to look in her room, there was **a message on her bed that said, 'Do not do reckless things - You will pay'**. We found nothing else, though. The note was **hastily scribbled** and seemed to have the objective of **luring out Meikyou**."

Kurea added on, "Further more, in the storeroom was a **vacant space big enough for a fridge to fit in**, and there was **a missing rope from the rack**."

Shohi nodded in approval. "Very good. Now, we need to prepare for the class trial. I'm not sure if this is enough - everything is still pretty messed up, but I'm a _Codebreaker_ and I'll solve this."

Kuroi and Kazu, who had been silent for a few moments, agreed, along with all the others.

A buzzing noise was heard over the infocom. "Well, it looks like you bastards have thoroughly investigated the place, so please swipe your ID card on the purple door in the cafeteria and head for the elevator! It's time for Class Trial, upupupu!"

Hayate gripped onto her skirt and her mind was racing - this was it.

As they all quietly stepped into the creaking, metal elevator, their minds could only form one thought - this was too crazy. But, in this game of life and death... They have to survive..!

* * *

**BEGIN CLASS TRIAL_**

* * *

******ALSO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW THE CRIME SCENE LOOKED LIKE PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE TO SEEEE.**

**Okay, everything is messy as hell, I don't even know. Maybe I'll put up part one of the class trial? Or do you prefer to have it all together? Also, who do you guys want for free time events? Will the author ever stop asking questions?**

**Find out next time, and see you in next hope...**


End file.
